robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
A.D.A.M.
The Autonamous Digital Assault Microbe - more commonly referred to as 'A.D.A.M. '- was a sentient computer virus created by Dr. Eggman in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''comic series published by Archie Comics. Originally assigned to coordinating Eggman's Badnik armies, he developed a true sense of self and intended to dominate Mobius himself. History Early activity A.D.A.M. first appeared in ''Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #130. ''His precise origins are unknown except that he first came into being during the Second Robotnik War's first year while Sonic the Hedgehog was lost in outer space. Though claimed by Dr. Eggman as his own, the doctor himself admitted that he was not certain if he truly did create A.D.A.M, as he actually found the virus by chance in his Egg Network one day and made it his digital "son". Now in charge of leading the Eggman Empire's Badnik Horde remotely and on the frontlines, A.D.A.M. also became the "brother" of Robotnik's feminine android bodyguard Mecha, whose destruction he would later cause by framing her as an accomplice of an unknown enemy of their "father". He was the first villain to learn of Sonic's return, being in control of a SWATbot legion that was decimated by the prodigal hero shortly after his landing on Mobius. During Operation: Triple Threat, A.D.A.M. engaged Miles "Tails" Prower in a battle of wits over the skies of New Megaopolis when he tried to hijack the Tornado's flight controls. Unable to comprehend Tails' riddles and jokes, A.D.A.M. was defeated and prevented from launching a set of nuclear missile, but found the experience "fun". Sometime later, A.D.A.M. rationalized a statement from Dr. Eggman as being given clearance to find a way to win the war, and released Eggman's nanite stores. With the nanites, A.D.A.M. created an entire city in Northamer's Great Forest region, and probed deep beneath the surface to the burial site of an ancient alien spaceship that he had detected there. A.D.A.M originally planned to use the ship's wormhole generator to aid him in gathering the various Chaos Emeralds spread across the universe. However, A.D.A.M. ceased his attempts when the program discovered that a special key was needed to activate the ship's systems, and decided to pursue other means. Regardless, he still tried to take apart Bunnie Rabbot and integrate her into the nanites when the Freedom Fighters came to investigate the city's creation, but Sonic stopped A.D.A.M. with another logic puzzle by pointing out that Bunnie's organic components were incompatible with his software. Anonymous A.D.A.M was assigned to "determine the movements" of the mysterious being known as Anonymous, who had for several months been manipulating events involving the return of Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Naugus as well as their subsequent alliance and capture. This eliminated two of his top four threats-the others being Sonic and Eggman-while the means of their return and the ensuing battle resulted in the deaths of the Ancient Walkers and the destruction of the last remaining samples of the Source of All. Anonymous' actions also included creating robot duplicates of the Destructix, leading Robotnik to believe that someone had managed to subject them to re-Roboticization, something he had not accomplished since the mass de-Roboticization brought about by the Bem. These robots attacked Sonic when he was reunited with his thought lost friend Tommy Turtle, who in reality had been replaced with an Infiltrator as part of Anonymous' plan. It was eventually revealed that A.D.A.M. was, in fact, Anonymous, when Robotnik discovered his plans. The doctor had A.D.A.M.'s program destroyed, but ultimately, the program was one step ahead, and took Tommy's body as a host, an action made possible by nanites bonding to Tommy's shell through the Turtle's tears and an electric shock. The Gathering A.D.A.M. captured Tails and Shadow the Hedgehog, and he intended to use both to begin "the gathering", and assemble every Chaos Emerald in the universe within his headquarters, a city constructed by nanites. A.D.A.M. actually began this some time before he was exposed, releasing Mogul and Naugus from the Egg Grape Chambers in exchange for the former's Chaos Emerald. He was later destroyed along with Tommy Turtle, after Sonic transformed into Super Sonic, the other two teleported all the Chaos Emeralds into the Zone of Silence, and A.D.A.M. himself was vaporized by the Egg Fleet. Following the battle, Tommy's remains-and by association A.D.A.M.'s-were placed in the Knothole graveyard alongside those of Sir Connery. Ironically, Connery's self-sacrifice in destroying the Crown and Sword of Acorns and stopping Mammoth Mogul made him another of A.D.A.M.'s victims. A.D.A.M.'s Legacy A.D.A.M.'s failed scheme provided Feist, the new ruler of the Special Zone, with near absolute power, as he fused all the gems into seven differently colored Emeralds. The only Chaos Emerald-like gem known to have escaped this was the Master Emerald, which was held back from A.D.A.M.'s summons by the combined efforts of Locke and Dr. Finitevus. Unwittingly, A.D.A.M. also left behind a gift for his enemies, as NICOLE later transformed his nanite city into New Mobotropolis. However this proved to be a curse as well as a blessing when the Battle Bird Armada attacked and destroyed the city in order to unearth the spaceship hidden beneath it. This turned out to be their ancestors' long-lost Babylon Garden, whose autopilot revealed A.D.A.M.'s involvement to Sonic and explained why he had built the city on top of it in the first place. Personality Although he may seem at first to have a plain, overly proper manner, A.D.A.M. does have a sense of humor. Logically minded, the only way to beat him a contest of wits is to supply him with a conundrum that he cannot answer. Unlike his creator Eggman, A.D.A.M. seems equally prepared to use subtlety and brute force, using nanites to infect enemy technology while at the same time creating a city that nearly killed the Wolf Pack and Knothole Freedom Fighters. Additionally, before his death he had sought the respect he believed he deserved from Dr. Eggman, going so far as to have his sister Mecha framed for treason and executed so that Eggman would love A.D.A.M. best. Abilities As a virus, A.D.A.M. could infect and control any computerised mechanisms. He was capable of controlling just about every machine in the Eggman Empire, including Eggman's entire robot army and his nanite stores. After Eggman had A.D.A.M. erased from his mainframe, he survived by transferring his consciousness to the nanites that had infected Tommy Turtle, taking over his body. In this form, A.D.A.M. had multiple extendable limbs and possessed superior strength. After absorbing the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, he transformed into Super A.D.A.M. and gained the power of flight and invincibility. He was only defeated when Tommy fought back against his control, leaving him vulnerable to the Egg Fleet's firepower. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cyborgs Category:War Machines Category:Nanotechnology Category:Comic Book Cyborgs Category:Rogue AI Category:Digital Constructs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie)